Dirty Mouths
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: She smiles coyly at him. Even with bruises along her side and a small cut just above her eye, she is beyond beauty to him. Leaning down, she presses her lips to his, dragging his bottom lip with her.


**D****irty ****M****ouths**

**AN: **This was written for a challenge on Livejournal and also a prompt from a community. This is just a short little ball of "smut." Also not betaed.

**Disclaimer: **I do not in any way, shape or form own Supernatural. Damn it.

**Rated: **M (for adult situations)

* * *

She smiles coyly at him. Even with bruises along her side and a small cut just above her eye, she is beyond beauty to him. Leaning down, she presses her lips to his, dragging his bottom lip with her.

"Did I tell you about the hunt in Utah?" A finger slides down her front, loosening the tie to her blouse until it unravels and joins her pants on the floor. She kicks them away with her foot and leans forward; her breasts nearly popping out from her black laced bra. "It was an interesting hunt. A coven of vampires were trying to create a new nest and used the townsfolk as cattle and new recruits."

Dean smirks. "In that order?"

She gives a shrug, her blonde strands falling off her shoulder. "Depended upon the vamp, I guess." Attacking his flannel shirt, she exposes his abs to the chilly air of the motel room and kisses a line down his face from his brow to those sexy lips. "Some just wanted to eat," she nips his earlobe making him moan and fist the back of her panties, "and some wanted to find a mate to fuck with for all eternity."

His hands are now tangled in that fine hair and she's suppressing a shudder when a fingernail grazes the sweet spot just at the back of her neck. "Damn, do you use that dirty mouth with your mom?"

Her face is scrunched up when she pulls back to look at him. "Of course not, that's sick."

Immediately the disgust on her face breaks into a grin just before he seizes her shoulders and throws her on the bed for being a smartass.

She breaks out into a squeak which mixes with the noises from the bed at the weight of both their bodies landing on it so roughly. Dean is brushing his mouth along her neck, his teeth nipping her just above her jugular.

"Maybe I should just teach you some manners, learn to use that dirty mouth of yours for better things." She feels his teasing words along her throat and can't stop the hitch in her breath when his fingers dig deeper into her hip.

"Is that right?" The sheets bunch up under her waist when he pulls her down until her lower body is draping off the edge. Jo leans up on her elbows to catch sight of Dean sitting between her thighs. "How should I use my mouth then?"

Not missing the glint of dark lusting haze in his eyes, Dean hooks his finger just at the edge of her clit. "Productively." Pressing his mouth over just below his finger, he sucks her lip and Jo could swear she's seeing stars.

Her fingers dig into the mattress when she feels teeth nip and her back arches off when uses both techniques simultaneously, bringing her to the edge. Tears cloud her eyes at how close she is and it isn't until the heat between her thighs that she realizes Dean has backed off.

"Sonuva-"She growls at the jackass move only to find Dean above her, his mouth on hers, swallowing the rest of her curse as his cock fills her.

Any cry is ravished by his kiss and soon Jo can feel her orgasm building once more with each thrust.

When she doesn't think she can take much more, Jo feels Dean bite down on her neck, more than likely breaking skin. The pleasure overrides the pain, mounting it until her eyes close and she screams out at finally being able to take that final step over the rim.

Dean follows after, his body going ridged as his head fell to her bare breasts for support.

Their quiet for a few short seconds, in hopes of catching their breath until Jo eventually breaks the silence. "So…" Dean looks up to meet her eyes, finding a devious glimmer in them. "Is that all you were going to teach me?"

He smirks. Fingers brush up the length of her throat; stopping where her skin is puckered and teeth marks puncture pale flesh.

"Oh I think we have a few more things to work out before calling it quits." He adorns his crooked smile and kisses her.

Jo smiles at him. Legs twine and lock just at the base of his back as she drags her fingers up his sides. "Good. I need a good brushing up on."

"You know," He brushes blonde strands from her eyes "you never finished that story of yours."

A wicked smile pulls at her lips and he can only imagine what is running through that head of hers.

But he has a pretty good idea when her hips jut upward, making his member which still remains buried inside of her jerk in response.

"Well if someone hadn't distracted me, I could have told you how I found the vamps doing this kinky thing with their tongues."

"You don't say." Dean feels her shift their bodies until she is draped over top of his body, her breasts bouncing when she laughs at his flabbergasted expression.

"Mmm, it was quite erotic. Also very distracting while you're trying to hunt with flashes of doing that same thing with a certain hunter."

Dean chuckles at the odd yet stimulating image of the little blonde hunter; wet and wanting while trying to use a machete "You got all hot and bothered for me?"

She cocks a thin eyebrow up. "No. Sam."

He throws her laughing body off and they wrestle for dominance until they end up in a mess of tangled sheets and limbs, making out on the motel floor. Jo eventually relinquishes her knowledge of the tongue dance and Dean makes sure to school her in the proper method of using her mouth until they are both sated into sleep.

They barely register the "Oh God, my eyes" from Sam, armed with coffee and a bag of bagels in the morning. "You could've at least warned me!"


End file.
